falling into Equestria
by OCFanfics021315
Summary: A couple is transported into Equestria and are changed into a blue Pegasus and a xenomorph. They can't get back home so they live out their lives in Equestria
1. Lost

ACen, a place for fans to cosplay as their favorite characters. But the number one rule at conventions is don't buy anything from a guy in his mid-fifties, who has a short grey beard, and a scar on the left side on his cheek. He's known as the merchant. But sometimes people break this rule.

A couple walked through the doors of the Hyatt for ACen. The 5'4 ft. girl was AJ and the 6'7 was Nico. AJ was cosplaying as Navi and Nico was wearing a xenomorph shirt. " Why didn't you come in cosplay darling?" AJ asked. " Because costumes are very expensive AJ." Nico said looking down at his 5'4 ft girlfriend who was jumping up and down excitedly. " I really wish I could've brought a blue flower crown to complete my cosplay." The 5'4 ft girl said grinning at the 6'7 ft boy.  
" Maybe you'll find it today."  
"Maybe darling maybe."  
" Are you really going to be in character all day?"  
" Yes!" AJ said running in circles around Nico. All of a sudden she stopped and said " There's a Link cosplayer, I'm going to go and ask for a picture." " Go ahead I know you're excited. " Nico said watching his little blue fairy go up and ask for a picture. She got her picture like she wanted. But what he didn't expect was the Link cosplayer to start to chase AJ with a flyswatter. He started laughing, but stopped when he heard AJ say "Nico Nico help me!" " _Well the hero has to rescue his damsel again"_ Nico thought to himself chasing after the Link cosplayer.

AJ who was getting tired of running saw a group of cosplayers with a gap between then and ran though the group and turned a corner. She watched in relief as the Link ran straight, but her relief turned to fear when she saw Nico chasing the Link. " _I could text him"_ She thought to herself. " Shit! His phones powered down" She said. " Well it looks like I have to look for him."She started walking down the aisle of people selling things.


	2. The rule is broken

AJ was walking down the aisle looking for Nico when a man in his mid-fifties, who had a short grey beard, and a scar on the left side on his cheek said to her "hey kid want flower crown?" "Do you have a blue flower crown?" AJ asked getting closer to the old man. "Yes ma'am." He replied, seemingly pulling a blue flower clown out of thin air.

"Oh great, How much sir?"

" 10 bucks."

"Thank you sir." AJ said putting the flower crown on.

Nico walked down aisle after aisle looking for AJ. He had caught the Link cosplayer and talked to him about how chasing other people wasn't nice especially at a crowded convention. The Link cosplayer had apologized but couldn't tell him where AJ went.

Nico walked down another aisle when he saw the old man and AJ. AJ looked up. She saw Nico, ran up and gave him the biggest bear hug she had ever given him. " I thought I wasn't going to find you ever again." AJ said squeezing Nico even tighter. " Can't breathe." Nico replied tapping AJs' arms. AJ let go. Nico looked down and saw that AJ was crying. He bent down, looked her straight in her eyes and said " I'm here my little fairy I'm here." He wiped her eyes clear of tears. "Now where did you get the that flower clown?" He asked. " that guy." AJ replied pointing to the old man.

" Didn't I tell you on the car ride here that you shouldn't buy anything from that guy?"

" Yea but I wanted to prove to you that nothing bad would happen."

" Umm hate to burst your bubble but you're disappearing. Nico said pointing at AJs' feet. AJ looked down and started to panic. She ran to the old man and saw that he was smiling evilly.

"No you are not going anywhere without me!" Nico screamed tackling AJ. AJ felt Nico tackle her before everything went dark.


	3. Equestria

When AJ could see again she noticed that she was pinned to the ground by a xenomorph. " Please I'm too young." She cried. The xenomorph who could somehow understand her got off of her with what seemed to be embarrassment on its face. All of a sudden they heard somebody yell "Great Celestia! A new species I must study it!" AJ looked over and saw Twilight Sparkle. " Look who ever you are, you should run!" AJ yelled at the xenomorph. The xenomorph nodded and before AJ could blink he had run into the Everfree Forest.

Twilight trotted up to AJ and asked "Did you see how fast that thing moved?" " the xenomorph is fast." AJ replied. " So it has a name." Twilight said taking notepad and pencil out of her knapsack. She started writing. "Name xenomorph, sex unknown, height unknown, speed very fast, weight unknown, likes and dislikes unknown." She said as she was writing on her notepad. She looked up and noticed AJ. " Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" She said. " AJ." AJ replied.

" Well AJ I haven't seen you around Ponyville. Are you new here?"

"Yes and I want to go home"

"Oh you're from another part of Equestria."

"Not quite. Oh never mind. Anyway can you tell me how I look?"

"You look pretty."

" No I mean what do I look like."

"Oh well you're blue pegasus with the light blue mane and tail. Your cutie mark is some type of fairy, and you have neon blue eyes. Why are you so surprised?"

" You wouldn't understand. Anyway have you seen my boyfriend?"

"No but do you think you think he went into the Everfree forest?"

" Maybe."

" Do you want me to help you find him?"

" No thanks Twilight. I can find him on my own." AJ said trotting to the Everfree forest. " You do realize you can fly right?" Twilight asked. " Yes but I won't be able to find him because of the trees." AJ replied,too embarrassed to tell Twilight that she didn't know how to fly. "Oh Ok, see you later AJ." Twilight said watching AJ trot into the forest.


	4. Meeting Discord

AJ while trotting in the Everfree forest couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. Her suspicion was proven correct when a strange creature appeared out of thin air. "Who are you?" She asked the creature. " Why I'm Discord God of chaos." Discord replied. " I haven't seen you around Ponyville before what's your name?" "My name is AJ." AJ responded.

"What are you doing in The Everfree forest all alone AJ? Don't you know it's dangerous? And why aren't you flying?"

" I'm looking for my boyfriend once I find him, we are finding a way back home. I didn't know it was dangerous, and I don't know how to fly."

" OH MY GOD! A Pegasus that doesn't know how to fly that's hilarious!" Discord yelled, laughing hysterically. "Shut Up! You wouldn't understand!" AJ yelled at Discord.

" Try me."

" I'm from the human world."

" The human universe! I've only seen bits of it!"

"Now you know why I can't fly."

" I can help you learn."

" You can!" AJ yelled. " Of course." Discord replied picking AJ up. AJ watched as the ground started to get smaller. " How is this going to help?" AJ asked. " Like this." Discord said dropping AJ. AJ started to yell. But heard Discord yell " Think about flapping your wings!" She thought to herself " Up Down. Up down." It worked, soon she was flying as if she had been a pegasus all her life. " Now that that's over I can continue searching for my boyfriend." AJ said. "I'll help." Discord said. " No thanks Discord I want to find him on my own." AJ replied trotting away from Discord.

Discord felt something move in his lower area and looked down. His face turned red. " She sure was pretty. Even Sweet Fluttershy couldn't match her beauty. Maybe one day she'll be my wife. What am I talking about I'll make her be my wife. What she doesn't know is that she can't get back to her universe. She will be mine and mine alone. One day, one day." He said rubbing his hands together evilly.


	5. Poor Nico

AJ was trotting along when she heard a faint wail in the distance. She galloped until she came across the xenomorph from earlier, stuck in a tree. It was trying to get itself out but was failing miserably. She approached it feeling pity for the poor thing.

Nico's POV

I had to gotten myself stuck in a tree. I don't know how but I did. One moment I'm with a blue pegasus, the next moment I'm stuck in this damn tree. The blue Pegasus is approaching me with pity in its eyes. " Nico is that you?" The blue pegasus asks. "AJ, the blue pegasus is AJ!" I think to myself. I let out a wail in excitement. AJ gallops and hides behind the nearest tree. "No! AJ get back here! Your hero needs his damsels help." I say but what ends up coming out of my mouth is a giant hiss. AJ asks again " Nico is that you?" This time I nod. " You sure are different." AJ says. I look down and sure enough I had changed. I had black claws, but that didn't explain why I couldn't talk. " Nico I have a plan to get you out of the tree, but it's a bad one." AJ says. I snap out of my own little world and look at her confused. " I'm going to head butt you out of the tree" AJ replies. " What?! AJ no bad idea!" I wail, but she was already behind me. I close my eyes and brace myself.

Normal POV

AJ backed up and flew straight at Nico's tail. After running into it three times Nico finally fell to the ground with a sickening thump. AJ trotted over to Nico and asked him if he was OK. Nico nodded. " Well then since you're OK, I'm going to say this now, you're a xenomorph." Nico let out a hiss. " Yes I know you're not happy with that so let's go find the Doctor and ask him how do we get home." AJ said. Nico nodded, and started to run but ran into a tree. "How about you don't run." AJ suggested trying very hard not to giggle. Nico nodded and the two of them started walking out of the Everfree Forest.


End file.
